Towards the Horizon
Previous Story > Pushing the Limits. ---- Nasu felled the final of the robots attacking Shu with a crackling wave of blue electricity which immediately fried the robots circuitry. All around the wasteland that had once been a thriving planet were the littering bodies of robots recently turned to scrap metal. The sight gladdened Nasu greatly. Shu was still standing after all and Nasu’s replacement scouter was picking up the signatures of Yaro and Carola both. ‘They’re to the west,’ he called after Shu. ‘Go on. I’ll handle things here.’ He turned to see what he hoped was the final group of robots. ‘Bah! The things I do for you Saiyans. You guys’ll be the death of me, some day.’ The back of his blue T-shirt exploded as a set of palm-shaped wings sprouted forth! His white skin turned a shade of deep grey and his eyes darkened along with his expression. ‘Have you ever seen a shape-shifter?’ He asked of the robots with a widening grin just as Shu began to depart eastward. ‘No, no, that’s the wrong target.’ He went on. ‘I’m the one you’re after!’ His wings gave a single beat apiece and he was moving towards the robots at speed, where he delivered a light-imbued punch which resulted in the first destruction of the latest group. ‘Very few types of armour have ever resisted my Skies Roar. I’ll chalk your alloy up as another that failed miserably.’ ---- Yaro ripped the restraints free of his sister and merely shrugged his shoulders when she flamed him for being late. He had found her in a separate room to his own bound as he was, with a similar screen showing Shu running while Nasu fought. ‘You can punch and kick me later, sister,’ he said to his angered sibling, ‘but for now we’d better get out of here.’ Carola was slightly shorter than Yaro with long brown hair set in a myriad of spikes at the top, sides and back. Her purple Saiyan armour was close at hand and mostly repaired. It was of a purple colouration without any shoulder or crotch guards, accompanied with a black body suit. She wore a recognizable scowl and as sure as he breathed Yaro knew that he was going to get whacked around later. Why had he thought to spring her again? Oh yeah! It was either her or Shu and Shu packed a heavier wallop. ‘Where’s Monroe?’ She asked with a venomous tone of voice. ‘Dead,’ Yaro replied casually. Anyone else would have wretched had they seen the poor doctor’s fate. Not Carola. She merely looked at him and nodded. ‘He sent robots after Shu so I took that as my cue to do him in. It felt good too.’ ---- Shu didn’t know what to expect to be honest. He wanted to believe that his brother and sister where alive and well; that both where safe and unharmed. Before Nasu clarified their location he hadn’t even been sure that they where actually alive! That was a weight off his troubled mind. He’d lost enough siblings already… which of course made him think of those that where no longer amongst the living. A blood-soaked hand reached towards him before he could dispel the image but try as he might the thoughts crept up on him unbidden. It was he who was responsible for the deaths of his two sisters and brother. Gale – Sleet’s right-hand – had given the order. Those responsible for sparing a certain planet one year ago were to be executed for ignoring orders. In place of Yaro, Carola and himself, Shu’s three younger siblings took the blame and accepted the punishment for an action Shu himself had taken. He had arrived merely minutes too late. Bringing his thoughts back to the present Shu finally touched down. This close he could sense them, and he could hazard a guess that they were being held underground. With an energy blast he descended through the earth and touched down on a metallic floor. Once there he proceeded to destroy the equipment all around before the arrival of Yaro and Carola stopped him. ‘… You’re both alright…’ He whispered. ‘Who did this? Tell me!’ Yaro pointed to the person with a crushed head in the opposing room. ‘What's the problem? You're looking at me as if you expected me not to have done this.’ Shu looked horror-stricken! ‘You crushed his head!’ Yaro merely looked offended. ‘… And it felt good. C’mon, time to go.’ ---- ‘So… Were to now, little brother?’ Yaro stood on the bridge of the spaceship he and the Planetary Strikeforce used as their base of operations with his arms crossed. Carola sat at the comm. station ready to tell the crew their next destination. ‘Set a course for Planet 314. I think we’ve deserved some R&R.’ The destination went out across the comms and Shu merely stood staring out into space. ‘Besides, we need to find out the extent of your… modification. Just what did Monroe do to you both?’ It was the one question filling Shu’s mind. Of course it was one that was filling Yaro and Carola’s as well… ---- Next Story >. Category:Storylines Category:Dragonball Greying